Welcome Home
by Lamker
Summary: Sending children off to fight a war has always been wrong. Now, the kids fight off against monsters and demons to save the world from it's own destruction. And most of the people who know about that, can't do more, than hope they get home alive.


_**Third day of Dgraymanweek  
Day 3: Blood Crusade  
Option B: Favorite Happy/Sad moment**_

 _ **Welcome home**_

Everyone was worried an anxious as they waited, waited for the damn thing to appear. Komui didn't even try to hide as he kept tapping his foot on the ground. And then, it came. In a blight white light, the Ark showed itself. They raised the signs 'Welcome Home!' and yelled as their brave soldiers came home.

Komui stood front and center, a large, goofy smile on his face with his hands outstretched, just waiting to welcome his little sister.

"Brother," Lenalee spoke, surprised. And then she hesitated. She missed him greatly, but it didn't feel right for her to be the first home. The others did so much more than her, worked far harder and almost died. They should-

And the she felt Allen and Lavi give her a gentle push forward. The two could see just how much she wanted to go there and just hug her brother, and weren't about to let he back away. She deserved this most out of all of them. The Black Order was more her family than anyone else's.

The first steps were shaky, they all saw it, and again, she hesitated, looking back at everyone. Tiedoll and Marie gave her nods, while Kanda just look looked to the side. She could tell he'd do the same though. Even Bookman gave her a smile as Miranda, Chaozii, Maosa and Kie all nodded for her to move on. If they were sure – and they clearly were – who was she to go against their wishes.

"Brother!" she called, smiling with eyes closed as she ran towards him, into his embrace and could hear the others cheering over.

"Welcome home, Lenalee," Komui gently said, hugging her tight.

"I'm back," she buried her face in his chest, so happy to finally be back here.

The others couldn't help but smile at the happy reunion. For a moment, everything seems so happy, as if they hadn't all almost died a few hours ago. They wished Krory could have seen this as well – he would probably be overjoyed to see so many people welcoming him. But, all good things must come to an end…

* * *

"Now, Miranda," Lenalee said, standing by the woman with an assuring smile.

"…" Lotto looked around, at all of the Exorcists with guilt. Lavi was being an idiot again, trying to get Allen to smile as best he could and Kanda was trying to get away from Marie's grip. The others just smiled, telling her that's it's okay. She can stop now.

"Everyone…" she couldn't help but cry. They were all so brave, so willing and she felt so happy being with them. "I understand…" she looked at her Innocence, letting the tears fall and hesitating. She didn't want to see her friends hurt, see them just fall down from all of their injures. But they did.

"Time Record… Deactivate," she spoke and the Innocence stopped. She the first to collapse; only hearing Lenalee call her name, before everyone else seemed to drop as well.

Before Lena could actually hit the ground, her brother took hold of her and didn't want to let go until the medical team rushed towards them. They've been standing by for this, and had prepared accordingly. But all of them were alive. Alive and home.

"That's all I need," Komui told himself as he watched the Exorcists being taken away.

This war, this blood crusade, this horror has been going on for so long, that he at times forgets what they're even fighting for. They're using children as soldiers! It's not right. It just isn't. But he can't do a damn thing about it. The best he can, is to try and be there, guiding them, making sure they get back alive as best he can.

"When this is over, will anyone still be left to remember?" he asked himself and let out a humorless chuckle. Of course – at least two will remember all that has happened here. It's their job. And that maybe gave him some slight, very slight calm. Their sacrifices, pain, suffering and battles won't be forgotten.

"Let us just pray something like this doesn't happen again…"


End file.
